The Good Old Days
by OneConfusedNewsie
Summary: Modern day fic. Freshman year all the guys were the best of friends, but after a very traumatic sophomore year, everyone went their seperate ways. But when Race and David see each other a year later, they sit and reflect on the good old days.
1. Prologue: A Starbucks Reunion

Summary: Modern day fic. Freshman year all the guys were the best of friends with no worries whatsoever. But after a very traumatic sophomore year the group split up and everyone went their separate ways. But when Race and David see each other a year later, they sit down and start thinking about the good old days. What happened to all their friends, and where are they now? Rated for mature themes and language.

-----------------

Prologue

-----------------

I looked at the menu with indifference. It's not like I didn't know what I was going to order. I mean, this is Starbucks for Christ sakes, everyone has their favorite drink that they get every time they come.

"Excuse me sir," said a nasally young girl from behind the counter, "You going to order, or what?"

"Sorry," I said mechanically, "Can I get a hot chocolate and a chocolate chip cookie?" What? You weren't expecting me to get coffee, were you? You really think I need that stuff stunting my growth? Well I don't.

I sat in a plush blue chair and pulled out The Forgotten by Faye Kellerman and began to read while sipping my scalding hot chocolate and munching away at my overpriced cookie. I was just starting to really get into the story when I heard a familiar voice talking on the other side of the café.

"What do you mean your going to be late?" he said in a irritated voice, "Crutchy! I'm not going to sit in Starbucks for a hour and wait for you!" A pause. "Whatever dude, just come as soon as possible." 

Davey angrily snapped his cell phone closed and shoved it into the pocket of his khaki dickies. He smoothed out his quicksilver shirt and murmured under his breath; probably something about killing Crutchy. I chuckled to myself. It wasn't very hard to infuriate Davey, not hard at all.

David must have heard me because he glanced in my direction, "Race?"

I stopped laughing and gave my best smirk, "The one and only. How goes it Davey?"

Davey scowled, "It's just Dave now. And it goes pretty good, how are you?"

"It's going good Davey."

"Well that's good," Davey said with a smile despite that I had purposely not called him Dave, "Well, I'll let ya get back to your book."

I laughed, "I'm in no rush to finish. Why don't we sit and catch up? Crutchy's running late anyway, right?" I laughed, "Some things will never change."

Davey returned the smile, "Ain't that the truth." He took a seat in an identical blue chair. At the same moment we both realized where we were sitting and starting laughing.

"Do you remember when we all used to fight for these chairs? And then we'd end up giving them up to play checkers?"

"Ah, the good old days," he said with a laugh. Davey became quite, a sad smile hung upon his lips and he looked longingly into space, "Do you ever wish you could go back to those days? When everything was so simple. So carefree."

"Well, I know we call them the good ole days, but I don't know if I'd want to go back. I mean, they weren't _that_ great. A lot of crappy shit happened to us back then."

"I mean before all that. Before things got complicated. Back when we felt ourselves. Back when getting the comfy blue chair was our biggest problem."

"I guess so," I said, reminiscing about the past. When everyone was friends and none of us had problems. "But you know, now we don't have to even fight over the chairs," I joked.

Davey just laughed and shook his head, "You can't be serious even for five seconds, can you. Some things _will _never change."

"Ain't that the truth," I mocked, and we both started laughing again, "But really Davey, how ya been?" He started to reply but I cut him off, "And don't give me any of this 'great' crap. I know it isn't true. You never were a good liar."

Davey sighed, "Well, I'm doing better. A lot better actually. Ya know, I don't think I ever fully recovered from last year."

-----------------

A/N: Basically what I'm planning to do is have each chapter focus on a specific event and/or person. Next chapter is focused on Davey.

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, I don't own Starbucks, and I don't own The Forgotten  by Faye Kellerman. This story is based on true events and real people's personalities. So technically, I don't own the plot either. Basically, I don't own nothing.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. If I don't get reviews, I get sad and don't post things. So help me build my confidence and help me further my writing skills and tell me what ya think!


	2. Chapter 1: Davey's Little Problem

Davey sighed, "Well, I'm doing better. A lot better actually. Ya know, I don't think I ever fully recovered from last year."

-----------------

Chapter 1 

-----------------

"What do you mean? What happened last year?" I asked.

"I lot of things," he said with a shrug. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and waited for him to continue. After realizing I wasn't going to let him not tell me he sighed, "Well for one, I had to drop out of school."

Davey's comment flew right over me before boomeranging back and hitting me in the head, "Wait, you dropped out of school?" I said in disbelief, "but you were one of the smartest people in our group!"

Davey smirked, "It was only temporarily. Who do you think I am? Spot?" Davey laughed and I just focused on something else; those something else happened to be my shoes. Davey noticed and stifled his laughter, "Sorry. Are you two still good friends?"

"Not really," I said with a sigh. Spot was still a sore subject with me. "But back to you," I said changing the subject.

Davey shot me a look telling me that he wouldn't let me drop things that easily but continued with his story, "Well you know my history with health issues."

"Yea," Davey had the worst luck with health. I don't think I could remember a time where he was healthy for more then a week.

"Well, last year I had six surgeries in fifteen months. I was so sick I was missing three days a week. I had no idea how I was going to make up all the schoolwork I was missing, and it just snowballed. I got sicker and sicker and sicker, then surgery, then recovering from surgery for about a week and a half. Then I would get sick again. It was like a horror movie playing over and over again."

We sat in silence, contemplating on what he had said. "Wow," I said stunned.

"It was bad. I was on so much medication at the time I was like a zombie. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think, I couldn't remember anything."

I think that for the first time in my life I was speechless. I had always known Davey had it tough but I never thought he had it that harsh. Davey must have read my mind because he simply nodded, "Not many people know how hard it was for me. How hard it still is."

"I can't even imagine," I said, still dazed.

"I know you can't," Davey said with a laugh, "you're never sick. I envied you so much."

It was true, I could sit in the pouring rain for hours and not even catch a cold, "True, but you always got the girls. I hated you for that."

Davey laughed, "Yea I did," he said with a lopsided grin, "Too bad I'm gay."

I laughed, "Very true my man, very true."

"Anyway," Davey said, getting back to his story, "After I started getting better, my dad realized how much the medication had fucked me up emotionally. But the doctors knew how to help me with that," he said laughing to himself, "more medication of course! So they put me on Zoloft, which ended up making things worse." 

"Zoloft's that antidepressant drug right? The one with the little rock dude that's sad and then takes the medicine and is happy?"

"That's him," Davey said matter-o-factly, "Ya know, you watch way too much television."

"I know. But that's how I know everything I know!"

"Very reassuring."

"Anyway, back to your story."

"Well I started to skip my medication since it seemed like it was making things worse. Not taking the pills helped but I didn't know what to do with all my stuff. So I started selling them."

"Goody goody Davey turned into a drug dealer?" I asked in disbelief.

"The one and only. I just did small deals with students from school that I knew. No big."

"Right no big," I said sarcastically, "But, where was I for all this?"

"I don't know," Davey said seriously, "Where _were _you?"

--------------

A/N: Okey dokey… Hope you enjoyed this chappie. It didn't exactly turn out like I wanted but I can deal. Next chappie is about our Racey boy and hopefully it will turn out like I hope it will!

Shout outs:

****

Sapphy: You like me? You really like me!? Yay! I'm not sure how depressing this is going to get, but I think you should keep those tissues near by. Oh yea! SPOT! Sapphy says she still has the best ass below 14th Street!

Spot: Oh no she didn't!

Hahaha… I don't believe you just said that, dude. I mean… Yea, she did.

Spot: I got's da best ass! Don't I?

::is drooling over Spotty's ass:: What are we talking about? Umm… Thanks for reviewing!

****

Silver Petra: I'm glad you like! Starbucks _is _the place to be! I used to go there all the time, despite the fact I don't drink coffee, lol. But their hot chocolate is good! 

Spot: You'se just don't drink it cause you can't afford to stunt your growth either.

Like you have room to talk Spotty boy! Anway, thank you much for reviewing!

****

FrenchyGoil: Why they aren't friends anymore? ::grins evilly:: You'll see! Thank you oh so much for reviewing! And here's a little treat for ya.

Race: ::looking like his cute self:: Would you like some? :: holds out a platter with cookies and hot chocolate::

Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 2: Self Inflicted

"I don't know," Davey said seriously, "Where _were _you?"

-----------------

Chapter 2

-----------------

"Screwing up my life," I said with a sigh, sophomore year was… well… one hell of an adventure, "Well Spot and I made some new friends summer after freshman year, some older friends. We started hanging out, going to a few parties every now and then. Getting wasted on the weekends."

"Well that ain't too bad," Davey started.

I laughed, "Let me finish; let me finish. Spot and I started getting drunk everyday and when that wasn't enough, we started smoking dope. Not very often, just when alcohol didn't seem like enough. Then one day the cops came."

"You fucking serious?" Davey said in disbelief.

"Yea, thank god the police here don't give a shit. I guess one of the neighbors called the cops cause they smelled the smoke. So pot was out, but alcohol still wasn't enough. So we started snorting coke," A chill ran down my spine just thinking about it.

"Addicted?"

"Oh yea," I said, still thinking about the wonderful white powder that could solve all my problems, "Coke became my life and nothing else was even half as important as when I could hit another line. My grades dropped and I was on the verge of dropping."

My throat started to dry up at the thought of my old life. How close I was to completely ruining everything I had worked for. "So how did you get better?" Davey asked.

"Theatre," I paused, "My anti-drug." Davey laughed. "About a third of the way through my sophomore year my theatre teacher talked me into trying out for the school musical. I didn't have time to hang out with Spot or any of our other friends. I had no time for partying, for drinking, for snorting, for any of my stupid shit. Since Spot dropped out I pretty much lost contact with him, so I got more involved with theatre because I had nothing left. I ruined all my friendships with the people who really cared about me. After a while I really started getting into theatre and all that, and the group really helped get me back on track, though none of them know it."

"Wow. Who did you ruin friendships with?"

"Jack, Maddie, Mush, the whole group. You and Crutchy."

Davey smiled, "Nah, we're still here for you."

"Well you are now. I mean, I didn't even know you were having all those problems!"

"A lot of people don't,"

"Yea, but I just left all my friendships at a standstill. I wasn't there for anyone when they needed me."

"You were having problems of your own though."

"True, but they were self inflicted problems. I take responsibility for my fuck ups. No one screwed up but me."

Davey laughed, "Well that's mature. I'd blame Spot."

My heart went into double time, "Actually Spot should blame me."

Davey looked absolutely befuddled, and I couldn't blame him. He was about to find out things about Spot that only I knew. "Why should he blame you?"

"Well…"

-------------

And I think I'll leave ya all here. Why? Cause I can! Muahaha! No shout outs this chap cause I'm gonna use this time to work on my other stories. So wish me luck with that. Now is your time to review! Click that lil GO button! You know you want to!


	4. Chapter 3: Falling For Liz

Davey looked absolutely befuddled, and I couldn't blame him. He was about to find out things about Spot that only I knew. "Why should he blame you?"

"Well…"

-----------------

Ch 3

-----------------

I focused on my shoes and tried to put my thoughts into words. Everyone thought that I was the impressionable, ignorant one who was drug into the world of crime, alcohol, drugs, and cocaine. I shuddered again at the thought of coke; I would kill for a line right now. Everyone thought that little, innocent Race would have never done everything I did without the influence of Spot. Truth be told, Spot wouldn't have even started drinking if it wasn't for me, let alone smoking weed. It was all my fault and I was too big of a chicken to tell everyone the truth. I looked at Davey; I knew he would understand. But how the hell was I supposed to tell him.

"Okay," I said with a deep sigh, "It all started summer of freshman year. I was working at Safeway and I made some new friends. They were, you know, the popular type. Only cared about what other people thought, self-centered, drinkers. Well one night one of them, Liz, invited me to this party at some rich kid's house. Man, that house was bitchin. But I didn't want to go by myself."

----------Flashback-------------

The phone rang its monotonous ring three times before Spot picked up. He always waited three rings, no matter what. I never understood why, maybe it was something about him not wanting to look too eager to pick up; Spot _was _weird like that. "Hello?"

"Heya Spot. What're you doing tonight?"

"Hanging out with you, duh. Why?"

"You wanna go to some party with me?"

Spot was silent for a while, probably contemplating about the party. "Why?"

Why was right. We didn't drink; we didn't know these people. The party would probably be lame for us, but I looked over at Liz. Liz wasn't one of those blonde eye beauties that are dumber than a stick like most of the popular girls at our school. You could have an intelligent conversation with her, and she was hot. She had died jet-black hair that fell to her shoulders, fiery blue eyes, and dark red full lips. She had fair skin, a perfect smile, and one hell of a body. But the girl had one flaw; she either needed to shrink three inches or I needed to grow three inches, because I'd rather have a girl shorter than me. She smiled at me and gestured to ask Spot already, and suddenly those three inches didn't matter, neither did the fact that I had absolutely no chance with her since she was a year or two older than me.

"Cause we're invited to one, and it'll be a nice change from just hanging out at your house."

"What's wrong with my house? You like my house!"

I looked back over at Liz who was getting impatient, "Just come for me Spot! Please!"

"But I don't wanna go to some lame party!"

"Spot! Come on be a pal and come! I know you don't want to, but come! For me! Who knows maybe you'll have a good time!"

"Fine. I don't see why you want to go to this damn party so bad though."

"Just… Cause," I said with a grin.

"Whatever, when ya coming to get me?"

"Now. Bye!"

"Bye, and you so owe me," Spot said bitterly then hung up. I could tell he really didn't want to go to the party and I felt bad for making him go, but the moment I looked back over a Liz, I didn't care what Spot wanted. All I cared about was what I wanted, and that was her.

"So he coming, or what?" she asked, leaning against the customer service counter.

"Yea, he's coming," I said with a smile.

"Okay, let's get going," as we got in her car, she turned to me and leaned in; I might have kissed her if I wasn't scared shitless. "Racey," she said in a low seductive tone. My heart skipped a beat. "I hate doing this but I'm low on gas and even lower on money. Would you mind?" she said sticking out her hand.

__

Damsel in distress, I thought, _she's good._ "No problem," I said, handing over my allowance for the week. _Damn, love is expensive. _

She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek, "Thanks Racey." I could just imagine those lips on mine, her tongue in my mouth, and mine in hers. _Expensive, but oh so worth it!_ Liz finished up at the gas station and besides me giving her directions, we drove to Spot's in silence. She occasionally threw a glance my way and smiled while I just grinned like a moron.

I nearly skipped up Spot's walkway and let myself in. "Spot come on! We're leaving!" I yelled running into his bathroom and grabbing a toothbrush and quickly spreading on the toothpaste, hoping this night would be promising. Spot walked in, clothed in only boxers, "Why aren't you dressed? Hurry!" I said, a mouth full of spit and toothpaste.

"You know that's my sister's and not mine, right?" he said with a smirk.

I pulled the toothbrush out of my mouth and sure enough the damn thing was purple instead of blue. _A little late now, _I thought shoving the toothbrush in my mouth for a few more seconds of brushing. I rinsed my mouth and ran into Spot's bedroom. He was wearing a red hoodie with black flames and plain jeans with chains hanging from the pockets. "You ready yet?"

"Yea yea. Let's go," Spot said unenthusiastically.

"Just try and have a good time, alright?" Spot nodded and got into the back seat of the car.

"Hey Sport," Liz said as we got in the car.

"It's Spot," irritated as hell considering he didn't want to be there in the first place and the bitch couldn't even get his name right.

"Whatever." We drove for a while in uncomfortable silence before pulled up to the house, "Here we are." 

We walked inside the glamorous mansion. "Shit," I heard Spot murmur under his breath. Liz's arm brushed against mine and I grinned like a fool again.

The first two hours of the party _were_ lame, just like Spot had suspected and he had no problem rubbing it in my face either. We basically sat on one of the oversized sofas and watched drunk people make asses out of themselves. "I'm gonna go see the backyard. Wanna come?" Spot asked, getting up from the couch.

"Na. I'm gonna go find Liz." Spot rolled his eyes as we parted our ways. I found Liz sitting on the kitchen counter and I realized something wasn't right. Liz was getting rather cozy with some senior from the football team. I knew she must be drunk and not realizing what she was doing. "Hey Liz can I talk to you?"

Liz looked up at me, "Sure, what's up?"

I looked at the other guy, "Alone."

"Oh," she got off the counter and walked to the other side of the busy kitchen with me, "What's up?"

I looked at my shoes, a constant habit I had when I was nervous. "Well I just…" I couldn't say it. How could a girl like her like a guy like me? _Just tell her before she goes back over to that guy and leaves you all alone._ But it wasn't that easy. _Tell her!_ "I just wanted to know what was going on between us. Cause, well, I like you and it seems like you like me, but it also seems like you like that dumb ass over there." I held my breath and waited. I knew she would say that she didn't like me, but if I didn't tell her, I would never know right? Well, I guess I would find out.

"I do like you, Race," she said with a sincere smile that made my heart melt, "That's just Ricky, he's drunk and I'm humoring him a bit."

"Oh." I still didn't like her being with Rick when he was drunk, but she said she liked me! She really liked me! _Go Race, go Race!_

"You don't mind that, do you?"

"Err… No, I don't mind," I said, knowing that I really did.

"Hey Liz! Come back!" yelled Ricky.

"Okay, hold on a second. You sure you don't mind?"

"Na." Liz gave me another peck on the cheek and I felt my face redden as she went back to talk to Ricky. I walked around to the fridge to see if they had anything to eat because I was kind of hungry, okay, cause I wanted to stay by Liz.

"What was all that about?" asked Ricky.

"Oh Race? He's just my little bitch. Got him to by me a whole tank of gas earlier tonight."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope," Liz said with a grin, "I got that kid wrapped around my finger."

"How long you going to keep him around?"

"Probably…"

But I never heard, because Liz realized I was still in the room, still in hearing distance. I calmly shut the fridge door and walked over to the keg. I was positive the whole kitchen, hell, the whole party could hear my heart shatter. There was a girl from my math class sitting there filling up cups while sipping her own drink. "Race? I didn't know you came to these."

"Yea. You gonna fill me up or what?" I said holding out my blue plastic cup.

"I didn't know you drank either…"

"Did I ask what you knew?" I said angrily, "Are you gonna fill my fucking cup up or what?!"

The girl filled up my glass without another word. I sure shut her up. I didn't bother moving one step farther from the keg. I chugged my first glass and held it out again. This time the girl didn't say anything; she just filled my up and let me drink. Again and again and again.

----------End Flashback-------------

"After a good half an hour, looking at the once irresistible girl with full red lips made me want to puke. A little of it may have been how shit faced I was, but looking at that bitch didn't help any. Anyway, after that I only know what Spot told me." I said, taking another sip of my almost empty cup of hot chocolate.

Davey resituated himself in his seat, "Well go on."

---------------------

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 4: The Drama Queen

Davey resituated himself in his seat, "Well go on."

-----------------

Ch 4

-----------------

"Let's just say I made an ass of myself," I said, "But back to the point of this story. One of the girls there started talking to me, and we ended up pretty good friends. You met Ali once right?"

"I think so. Spots girlfriend?"

"Yea. Well I started hanging out with her more and more, and Spot less and less. Spot, feeling left out, started drinking too. You know how he is."

"Yea, tried way to hard to fit in. 'I have a 10% chance of dying, will you be my friend?'" Davey mocked.

Spot actually _did_ quite a chaotic home life. His parents beat him, and I would know, I've seen the bruises. I know one can never be sure if the bruises were really from his parents, I already thought about that. I used to think he was just clumsy and made up lies about it. But freshman year I discovered that Spot wasn't lying about that, not at all.

----------Flashback-------------

I sat at my desk, putting away my math homework, and pulling out some stupid history packet. "I don't get it," I mumbled, "I'm never gonna use this stuff. Especially not history."

My dad looked up from making himself a ham sandwich. He laughed at my comment, "You never know, bud."

I looked down at my packet and then back at my dad, "Oh, I know."

He shrugged, spreading more mayonnaise on his sandwich. "I hated history too."

I rolled my eyes, "And?"

He took a bite, bread crumbs falling all over the counter, "More like absolutely despised it, but now look at me! I use it allthe time."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You're an accountant."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What's you're point?"

"You don't use history!"

A pensive expression crossed his face before shrugging, "You're right. Alright, go on and hate history."

After he left to watch television and eat the remains of his sandwich, I eyed the cordless phone on the counter. All the answers were seven numbers away, surely Spot had already done the packet; he loved history.

__

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?" Just like Spot.

"Heya."

"Hey Race, how's it going?"

"Going nowhere. I was wondering if you did your history packet yet."

"Yeah. You need some of it?"

"Try all of it."

"You want to copy my whole packet? But Race! That's…. Cheating!" he whispered 'cheating,' sarcasm dripping off every word.

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, yea. Get on with it, what's number one?"

There was a rustle of papers in the background, "George Washington… Seriously Race! Why don't just try to do it?"

"I did try! It's hard!" I lied.

Spot laughed. "Liar."

"No, I really tried this time."

"Then you read the first question."

"Yea," I said uncertainly.

"Who is the first president?!" Spot yelled, barely able to get through the question without laughing. I started laughing but stifled it when Spot was suddenly silent.

"Spot?"

His voice was hushed and quick, "Hold on."

I listened attentively as the sound of someone entered Spot's room. "What are you doing?"

"Noting, sir," Spot said in an unusual quiet and monotonous, though fearful voice.

"Didn't sound like nothing. What the hell were you yelling for?"

I grinned, waiting for one of Spot's smart-ass comments, but it never came. "I'm sorry, sir."

There was a uncomfortable pause, "No you're not," his dad said, not convinced.

"I am, sir. It won't happen again."

"Damn straight it won't." There was a loud thud, "And that will help you remember."

The door slammed and Spot came back on the phone. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Listen, I'm actually gonna try to do this. Maybe it will help me on the test. See ya tomorrow at school."

"Bye."

----------End Flashback-------------

David rolled his eyes, "Spot was one big drama queen." 

"Yea," I said, deciding to change the subject, "Well now that Spot was drinking, he got along with Ali's friends really well. And eventually him and Ali started dating."

"That must've been weird."

"Actually it wasn't; not at all. We were inseparable. Like the three fucking amigos or something."

"But?"

"But… School put me on contract, you know for attendance?"

Davey's eyebrows furrowed, "That thing where they call your parents like the minute you're reported absent?"

I nodded, that contract was a bitch, "Yea, well I got put on that, and then my mom was on my back all the time cause the alcohol, and weed. And the coke."

"Sounds like a bitch."

I nodded, "It was, I wasn't allowed to do anything outside of school, so I auditioned for the musical. But with me in rehearsal and Spot working at Coldstone, the only time we saw each other was at school."

"And then he dropped out," Davey finished.

I nodded. When Spot dropped out, I realized how close I was to dropping also. It was when I realized how much I screwed up. How much I needed to change my life. "School ended but I guess Spot and Ali were too busy to call, so when my theatre friends did, I was more then happy to hang with them. Then the one time they did call me I was busy, and I haven't really talked to them since."

Davey gave me a reassuring smile, "It was probably best."

I smiled sadly, "Yea. But anyway, you still talk to the other guys still?"

"Sort of. I talked to Mush the other day."

I grinned, "He still in love with you?"

Davey laughed, "Nope, found someone else."

"No shit. Who's he fallen for now?"

------------------------

A/N: Next chapter, we hear about the ever love sick puppy, MUSH!! I think that's gonna be really fun!! I can't wait to write it!

I hope you guys enjoyed that chap! I'm going out of town for break so I won't be updating anything for a while, but when I get back there will be plenty more chaps for this and Voices!

Love it, hate it? I wanna know!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I would love you forever and always!!

Shout Outs:

****

Silver Petra: Thanks for reviewing! I feel kind of bad for letting him fall for a two faced popular girl…

Race: ::sipping a root beer:: I took the last one… Hope ya don't mind.

And if I do?

Race: ::shrugs:: Sucks ta be you.

Ok… I don't feel bad anymore… He deserves it. ^_^

****

Sapphy: Thanks for reviewing!! ::yells:: Hey Race! Sapphy's shorter than you and wants your bod!

Race: ::runs into room:: How _you _doin'? ::winks::

Taking lessons from Spot?

Race: How'd you know?

::rolls eyes:: Be yourself Race, it works for you.

Race: Okay…. ::to Sapphy:: Hi… ::blushes::

****

Sami: Thanks for reviewing! Isn't being lazy great!?

Race: ::lying on the couch:: Being lazy is lame! Why don't you get up and do something!

……. Right.

Race: Lynette… Will you make me some popcorn?

::rolls eyes:: 

****

Ershey: You read and didn't review?! ::tear::

Race: Man it up Lynette! She's reviewin' now!

Very true! Well thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!! Please?  


Race: Wow, you don't sound desperate for reviews…

You're so mean Race!

Race: ::yells:: Man it up Lynette!

****

FrenchyGoil: Thanks for reviewing!!

Race: Cookies and french crêpes!!

Don't forget to give some to Spot.

Race: ::munching on his snacks:: Oh, I will.

****

TakeOneLook: Thanks for reviewing!!

Race: She makes a good point! 

::waits for him to go on about how someone thinks he's hot::

I don't think I would do drugs…

::rolls eyes:: Read the rest, Race.

Race: Me? Hot? ::blushes::


	6. Chapter 5: Boy Crazy

"No shit. Who's he fallen for now?"

-----------------

Ch 5

-----------------

"You know Blink?"

"The prep?"

"Yea. They started going together almost a year ago. Still together too."

"That's almost a year," I said in awe. I can't understand how people could stay together for so long; it seemed I could never hold a relationship for longer than a month.

Davey rolled his eyes, "More then a year. You gotta admit, they're perfect for each other."

I smirked, "True, too bad I had to be friends with him when he didn't have a boyfriend. Everyday it was Dave this and Dave that. That is until you broke his heart that is."

Davey rolled his eyes, "It had to be done."

I shrugged, "Mush was a great guy, just way too…"

"Obsessive?" Davey finished.

I frowned, "I was leaning towards boy crazy."

Dave shrugged, "I told him I wanted to wait. That's all. His parents were really stupid back then. Really overprotective."

I nodded, Mush's parents used to let him throw small parties at his house so he didn't have to leave the house. It's not that anyone minded being there, his parents were pretty cool, but sometimes you need to go out and do things, "Who was the next person he liked? Jack?"

Davey laughed, "Yea, everyone liked Jack at one point. Too bad for Mush though, since he was straight and all."

I shook my head; Jack could be a real jerk when it came to girls, "No, Mush is lucky Jack was straight. He wasn't used like the other girls.

Dave nodded, "True, true. No, but who was it that was with Jack?"

I thought for a moment, "I think it was Catherine… Or was it Maddie? No, it was Lauren."

Davey laughed, "I forgot how many girls like him."

I shook my head, "All of them. Jack was a lady killer."

Davey raised an eyebrow, "Was?"

I laughed at the thought of Jack now, "Dude, since he quit basketball, it's all been downhill for him."

Davey sat up, "No way. Tell."

I started to talk but the door chimed and crutchy limped in, his usual smile plastered on his face, "Heya guys!"

I smiled back at Crutchy; he was a great guy, "Heya Crutch."

"How are ya Racey? It's been forevah!"

I grinned as Crutchy clumsily pulled a chair over and sat down, "I'm good, just chatting with Davey here."

Davey patted Crutchy on the back, "You're just in time. We're talking about Jacky boy."

Crutchy looked at Dave, then at me, and then back at Dave, before cracking up, "This should be interesting."

It was true I never really liked Jack. He was a concieded jerk if you asked me, and I don't know why but all the girls loved him. I laughed with Crutchy knowing full well what was to come, "Interesting is an understatement."

-----------------

A/N: Hey! It's been like forever since I updated…. I know… Bad Lynette! As excited as I was for this chapter I don't like how it turned out… But next chapter be prepared for some major Jack bashing! I just feel that too many fics have Jack as the nice guy. If you like Jack and will be mortified if I don't glorify him in this fic… Just don't read the next chapter. Just skip over it… I don't think it will take away the story any.

Anyway! Sorry it took so long to get this up here… Turns out there wasn't as much to say about Mush and Blink as I thought, but don't worry, Mush will be back in the picture soon. ^_^ 

FF.Net is being lame and wont let me review! I'm still reading I swear! I just can't say how much I love it!! But I still love everyone's work and wanted to make that known!

Ohh! And I have some new stuff out and I was hoping that you guys would read and review…. PLEASE!! ^_^

SHOUT OUTS!

-SAPPHY- 

Yea, I always have to call my friends for homework too. I mean seriously, why should two people have to do it when one already did?

Race: ::looks around Lynette's room:: Yea, I come heah often. So.. you… ::mumbles incoherently::

RACE! You're such a pansy. Just say it!!

Race: You wanna go to dinner with me sometime?

Aawww!! So cute! ::pinches Race's cheeks:: Thanks for reviewing!!!

-ERSHEY-

History IS sooo lame! But for my final I wrote about newsies! ^_^ I'm such a dork, I know. But I was excited about it!

Race: To be! Or not to be! That is the question! …. That's all I know…

Haha. Nice one Race. Yea, all my friends are in theatre! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!!

-FRENCHY GOIL-

I tried to go easy on Mushy but I didn't really end up writing about him…. Don't fret though! He's coming into the fic again later! I promise! ^_^

Race: Thanks for reviewing!!

Yes, Thank you mucho!!

-STRAWBERRI SHAKE-

Spot may be making an apearance… I haven't decided for sure or not though, so I can't make promises.

Race: I'm there though! Isn't that enough?

You want the truth Race?

Race: …..

That's what I thought. Hehe!! Thanks for reviewing!!

-SILVER PETRA-

You can't see Spot at Coldstone? Spot and ice cream… ::drools:: It's like a double positive.

Race: Ice cream = good…

You know it! And when spot scoops it… Yea baby! Hehe.

Race: Right… Thanks for reviewing!!


	7. Chapter 6: Jamie and Becca

It was true I never really liked Jack. He was a concieded jerk if you asked me, and I don't know why but all the girls loved him. I laughed with Crutchy knowing full well what was to come, "Interesting is an understatement."

---------------

Chapter 6

---------------

I laughed, "You know Jack's an ass, Crutchy."

He made a face I couldn't read. Did he secretly despise Jack? Or was he just gonna act indifferent and tell Jack the next time he could. I rolled my eyes, what did it matter I hadn't talked to Jack for months. What did I care if he heard what I thought about him. Who was I to say I didn't care what people thought about me anymore, if I was concealing my feelings, ok my hatred, towards Jack.

"Crutchy, stop pretending. Race isn't gonna run to Jack and tell him you don't like him," Davey said with a smirk.

Davey's become quite the smartass hasn't he. Woah, wait a minute. I turned back to Crutchy, gaping, "You don't like Jack?"

I couldn't believe it. The happy go lucky Crutchy who didn't have a beef with anyone, didn't like Jack? Crutchy gave a little laugh, "I don't dislike Jack." Figures. 

"He _hates_ Jack," Davey finished.

"You… you do? I didn't think you hated anyone?"

Crutchy nodded, "I hate the way he treats people. He treats girls like shit, he treats his friends like crap, and he says the stupidest shit! You know what he said to me the other day? He says, 'Hey Crutch, lets go get us some bitches.' I mean what the eff-word is that! And then he's got this chick Jamie, who's completely crazy over him. And all he talks about is hooking up with other girls." Crutchy, who had started out calm was now at a full rant and almost yelling.

"Crutchy, calm down," I said, smiling at all the people who were now staring at us. "Hey don't worry! It's just his disease!" I yelled at them, most of them turning back around semi-ashamed.

"I don't have a disease!" Crutchy called out in protest.

I laughed, "Yea you do. It's called Ihatejack syndrom."

We all started laughing. "Okay, I guess I do. It's just he's such…"

"An asshole," Davey finished.

"What do you have against him?" I asked, hoping it would bring a discussion as amusing as Crutchy's little outburst.

"He dumped Stupid."

"Who?"

Crutchy laughed, "Sarah."

Ohh. The world makes sense again. "What do you care Davey? You don't like Sarah."

Davey grumbled, "No one cheats on Stupid! I don't care how lame she is, she's still blood and that was low of Jack."

"I guess," I said not really understanding how he could refer to Sarah as Stupid, and care about Jack and her relationship.

"You know it's true," Crutchy said reading my mind, "You know you'd kill your cousins boyfriend if he hurt her in any way. And that's only your cousin!"

"Yea, but I'm Italian! My whole family is really close! I mean we all eat together on Sundays!"

"Sunday dinner. God those where good Race," interrupted Jack.

Wait, playback. Jack?

"What are you doing here?" Davey asked, trying to sound nice.

"Just here with Becca," he said smugly pointing to a blonde, probably moronic, girl in line. "She's cute eh?" he asked winking.

"I guess," said Davey, still trying to sound friendly.

"She's a beauty," I lied, getting up and heading to the bathroom, which low and behold was right next to Becca.

"Hey, I'm a friend of Jack's, " I said gesturing to Jack back at the front, "You must be his girlfriend right?"

"Oh no," she said giggling, "We're not together. Yet."

I raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. Maintain focus Race, maintain focus. "Really, cause he was talking about his girlfriend like last week."

"Really?" she almost squeeled, "Maybe he thinks we are dating. Oh I'm so excited!"

I could almost die, "Well I gotta go. It was good talking to you, _Jamie._"

She began to wave but stopped, confusion written blatently across her face, "I'm Becca. Not Jamie."

I tried to act surprised which was hard since I knew she wasn't Jackie, "You're not? But he said his girlfriend's name was Jamie. I know he has a girlfriend named Jamie…Oh my god… Do you think?"

The girl's heavy makeup began to smear as a tear ran down her cheek, "You think he's cheating on me?"

I gave her a reasuring smile, "No, I think he's cheating on his girlfriend with you. You're just the girl he uses for fun."

Her lip began to quiver and I realized this was my exit cue. "Nice meeting you Jamie… I mean Becca," and without another word I slipped into the bathroom. Through the door I heard yelling and cursing from Becca, and lies and pleads from Jack. "Oh, I wish I could hear what was going on," I said to myself. 

Well why not? I didn't do anything wrong. I smirked and went back outside. The two were now fighting outside. Damn. I missed it. Someone entered letting the sound filter in from outside. All I could get was Becca crossing her arms and saying, "Take me home." I watched as Jack nodded and got into the car. 

When the two were out of sight I turned to Crutchy and Davey. We all looked at each other and exploded in laughter. "That was so great! Did you do that?" Davey asked as our laughter faded to an end.

I shrugged, "Maybee."

"It was great. She came over ranting and raving. It was a huge scene!"

"I can't believe I missed it," I said sadly.

Crutchy laughed, "Oh man, it was great. He deserves it too."

----------------------------

Oh man, oh man… Look who updated… ME!!! I'm so proud of myself!! Sorry it took so long!!

Shout Outs:

-ERSHEY-

It's been a while for this update too… I've been really busy though! I haven't even had time to read anything!! It's killing me! But spring break is here so I get to catch up on everything!! It's true no one really likes Jack. I kinda got a jerkish attitude from him in Newsies… I don't know why… Oh well! Thanks for reviewing!! 

-STRAWBERRI SHAKE-

Na, this fic isn't dead. It's just coming around really really slow! But hopefully I'll get another chance to update this week! Yay spring break! Welp, thanks for reviewing!!!

-FRENCHY GOIL-

Yep, bashing Jack is the best. I don't have a lot of it in this chapter cuz I figured I was being mean enough to him already. But it was fun so maybe there will be more… ::evil grin:: Thank you for reviewing!!!

-SILVER PETRA-

::imagines Spot singing at Cold Stone:: That would be so awesome!! ::Drools:: Boys and ice cream! A great mix!! Except when you spill it on yourself and look really stupid, but that's a whole other story.. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!!!

-SAPPHY-

I dunno why all the girls fall for the jerk… Maybe it's in our nature… I think I'll send that to the world's unsolved mysteries.. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!!


End file.
